


Sacrifice

by VermontScribble



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy, Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Post-Azran Legacy, Sacrifice, Sad Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermontScribble/pseuds/VermontScribble
Summary: Aurora is gone. But not forever.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMockingJ3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift and to be honest had intended on making it longer with added headcanons. However, I was busy with other things and just sort of managed to get this to a length that worked and a narrative I enjoyed. So I hope you all enjoy, too!

He didn't want to see Aurora go. None of them did. They sat there in the Sanctuary with broken hearts. Luke had pressed his hands to the tablets and wished she could come back. Sycamore sat on the floor, knees brought up to his chest, glasses discarded beside him. He had watery eyes, tears now wiped away with the fabric of his trousers. He hung his head in remorse. 

Layton felt the same, sitting beside his brother with a heavy heart. A cold chill seemed to tumble over him no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. And Emmy, she had lain down on the floor, face in her coat like a pillow and wept. 

Bronev didn't say a word. He too had been sat down, staring at his shoes with nothing to say. He couldn't even bring himself to comfort his niece, who had been bawling her eyes out with her face pressed to the floor. 

"Aurora isn't gone." A voice says. A sweet, saccharine voice. It was almost like honey. Bronev's second in command had said it. He was the only one that had uttered a word into the painful silence. He had shattered it like a bullet to glass. Luke looks up at the man with hopeful eyes. 

"She's not?" He asks. The agent sits beside Luke with a kind smile. Despite the scar cutting through his face, he's got an angelic little grin. 

"No, kiddo. She's a Golem. Her memories are here in the sanctuary. All she needs is a vessel." The man explains. Luke notices the patches on the sleeves of his uniform. All Targent agents had them. He had the word Commander under a Dutch flag. Under that was simply the word 'swift'. His name. 

"Oh? Can we find one?"

"They need to be a female, teens...dead." Swift sighs. Dead. The word cut the air like a knife. What was once silence with a whisper of conversation had become a shriek of disbelief. Sycamore almost jumped up. Emmy rolled over in surprise and even Leon seemed to flinch at the word. 

"Dead? Why, Swift?" Luke asks. Innocent as ever, he had clung to the agents arm without noticing it, and Swift had happily accepted it, putting a gentle gloved hand over Luke's. 

"A sacrifice, is all." Swift manages. He goes deathly quiet, surveying looks from everyone around him. Emmy's eyes lit up. She looked as if she were willing to kill a girl purely to get Aurora back. 

"What?! But that's horrible!" Luke exclaims. He's looking at Swift through teary eyes now, noticing the man has two different coloured eyes. And the scar cutting through his face looked a lot nastier closer up. Luke started to wonder how he might have ended up with it. 

"I know. Which is why we should be glad Aurora owns that necklace."

"The pendant she wears on her forehead?" Emmy asks. She's laying on her side, phone in her shaking hand. 

"Hmm. Means that when she does find someone to reincarnate as, we'll be able to find her. Until then, we wait. Get on with life." Swift says. But he doesn't say it coldly. He says it calmly, almost gently. He isn't addressing the adults, he's addressing Luke. 

"So one day, I might see her again?" Luke asks. He's clinging so fiercely onto Swift that the Professor almost wants to tell him politely to let go of the poor man. Swift merely nods. Luke was an adorable child, losing a friend as wonderful as Aurora must have been a hard blow. 

Luke's eyes are sparkling. He's happy, at least. Swift had only done what he thought was right. Told Luke the truth and only the truth. It was a shame that maybe they wouldn't meet until he was older but the thrill of meeting again had at least brought his spirits up. 

"And, Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Say hello to her for me, okay. Tell her 'hi' from Skylar, will you. We were friends once." Swift says quietly. Even now, after everything, there's a few little tears glistening in his eyes. 

Luke hugs him. 'I will' he says softly, snuggling closer. And he did. 


End file.
